<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Reigns of Power by GhostDetective</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23320240">The Reigns of Power</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostDetective/pseuds/GhostDetective'>GhostDetective</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Inspector Lynley Mysteries (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Class Differences, Drabble, F/M, Forbidden Love, Romance, Secret Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 15:48:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>100</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23320240</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostDetective/pseuds/GhostDetective</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The thing about power is that it is constantly in flux.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Barbara Havers/Thomas Lynley</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Reigns of Power</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I’ve recently rediscovered this series and was struck anew by how good these two are together. This is my first work in this fandom. Hope you enjoy it. 💖</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The thing about power is that it is constantly in flux. A delicate balancing act that, when tipped one way, always felt the irresistible urge to go the other. That was how they’d ended up here, a posh boy and a working class girl, he had handed her the reigns and she had taken control. </p>
<p>Tommy strained at his bonds helplessly as Barbara rode astride him, her eyes closed, his captivated. Though she used him for her pleasure, he could do nothing but take it, unable to even touch her. </p>
<p>When one always got one’s way, one longed not to.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>